The teacher and the apprentice
by Asteria Fay
Summary: Hi guys this is a crack story me and my friends came up with hope you like it and enjoy disclaimer: I don't own anything except me and my friends Oc other than that all the characters belong to Ubisoft
1. Chapter 1

Guys okay I know this isn't the star bladers story, sorry I can't write it because of writers block; some of u suggested I go crazy and well that's what I'm doing. Any of u who know assassins creed will definitely understand the characters and this is a crack story so if this doesn't make sense, well remember this isn't supposed to make sense, hope u enjoy.

It was a normal day, today some of the assassins had gotten apprentices to teach and make tremendous better assassins.

With Ryoko and Altair  
"Ok Ryoko I'll need to test your strength first, so we'll have a battle"  
Said Altair, "no I don't want to fight you" said Ryoko while pouting and just before Altair could protest; Ryoko made a run for it as the chaos began!

Meanwhile with Amaterasu and Ezio  
"Umm so what are we learning?" asked Amaterasu; but before Ezio could reply, Ryoko came in and said

"peace" before running away as Altair was catching up to her.  
"Who was she?" asked Ezio,  
"Oh her she's Ryoko" said Amaterasu; "she's my type of girl" said Ezio dreamily ,

"uh huh whatever u say" said Amaterasu as a droplet of water appeared on her face

With Aima chan and Connor  
While Connor was explaining; Aima Chan was in her own world while she was drawing.  
When Connor noticed Aima Chan wasn't paying attention; he directed his attention towards her as he said: "Aima give me your book!" Connor demanded.  
"no!" said Aima Chan not leaving her grasp on her book, "Ai…." before Connor could finish.  
Ryoko and Altair came running in chasing each other, which of course made no sense to Aima and Connor on why they were doing this as they ran out of the class.

Altair was still chasing Ryoko and the class chaos was still going on but not just in their class!  
In Ezio and Amaterasu's class  
Amaterasu was on the ground laughing while Ezio said "looks like I finally taught you something!"

Meanwhile with Aima and Connor  
Aima was standing next to Connor who was trying to make Altair stop chasing Ryoko, but as if that would happen!  
After hours of chasing and running finally Altair had Ryoko cornered in a tree as he threw a net on her (by the way don't ask me where the net came from this is a crack story after all) which didn't allow her to move.

When the chaos was over; well Connor hoped it was, Altair turned his attention towards Amaterasu who was now out of her class!  
"Amaterasu why are you out of your class" asked Altair sternly,  
"Ezio gave me a break" said Amaterasu happily!  
"Ezio come here now!" Said Altair demandingly,

"Huh what is it?" asked Ezio rather dumbly ;as he was not aware of the situation.

With Ezio and Altair  
"why'd you give her a break?" Asked or rather shouted at Ezio  
"Well I did teach her" said Ezio trying to get to the point, while Altair bolted towards Amaterasu and asked:

"What did Ezio teach you?"  
, "oh he taught me how to laugh; it was pretty weird though I'm not complaining", said Amaterasu casually. After hearing that Altair ran towards Ezio as the war began 'again' that is!

Ok guys I sorted out the grammatical errors best I could, hope to see you in the next chapter; until then see ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I'm back and continuing the story, I am really sorry of how I didn't update my stories in a while and the wait for this chapter was like 2-3 weeks. Well hope you enjoy the chapter bye!

After a long chase between Ezio and Altair, Connor couldn't take it anymore so he sent both of them to the shed grounded to think about what they've done!

With Ezio and Altair

Both of them were in a room together with nothing but silence, meanwhile Ezio was moping on how it's been a long time since he was free but in reality it was just 5min as well as carving marks on the wall as each minute passed by as if he was in prison. On the other side Altair was writing in his journal nothing like what Ezio rather stupidly was doing; as always he was being alone writing of how it feels as if it's been 10 years when you're stuck in a room with someone as stupid as Ezio who's surprisingly an assassin but acts like nothing more than a 4yr old whiny child!

Outside the shed Connor, Aima and Amaterasu could hear Ezio whining about freedom and how he doesn't disserve this ;while Altair could be heard yelling at Ezio about how to pipe down! It was yet still chaos even when they were both grounded but it didn't seem anything like that except for the part where Ezio was whining that pretty much gave it off!

Ryoko on the other hand was also grounded but very cheekily which she is ,she got out of the room carefully thinking nobody saw her unluckily for her Altair's keen eagle vision had seen her and broke through the door and was now chasing Ryoko! Ezio had no clue of what was going on ;not because of the chasing but because he was asleep at the moment.

"Ezio wake up!, how can you sleep at the moment like this!" Amaterasu yelled at Ezio who replied: "huh? I didn't do anything!" he said waving his arms up in the air for no reason apparently, but looking silly all the same, causing Aima, Connor and Amaterasu to face palm in return ;of Ezio's idiocy at the time being!

It seemed the whole place was off in chaos, when would it ever end was a question for which an answer wasn't possible at the moment as everything was just in chaos as it's supposed to be!

Okay guys so that's all I was able to write hope you enjoyed the chapter, tell me how it was in the comment section I love reading your reviews; soooo hope you enjoyed bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay hi guys I'm back with another chapter I know this is a bit early though I'm in a bit of a hurry to start another story so sorry if this is a bit rushed though I hope you enjoy :)

Last times chaos had ended and now hopefully it wouldn't begin again at least not on a mission

Lurking through here and there Ryoko was at it again but this time it was for a..."HEY! did you forget about us!?" Ama and Aima yelled. Oops sorry, okay restart!

Lurking from here to there Ama, Aima and Ryoko were at it again though this time it was for a different cause. The Templar cause!

They were at it again once more and how could the assassins not have found out?, as they carefully yet stealth fully followed the Templars; who unknowingly though ironically lead the way to their base.

They were in and now all they had to do was wait for the right time to... STRIKE!  
The job was done, the bloody feather kept in its place. And they were gone in merely seconds as if no one was ever there.

Once again lurking through the woods though this time an incident occurs, as Ryoko fell from the tree she was on!  
Luckily for her Ezio was there to be her prince in shining armor as he caught his Damsel in distress ,and to add a little background Ama and Aima began singing 'kiss the girl' from: little mermaid, but it soon ended at Altair's command/yell and ironically making Ezio drop Ryoko.

Making Ezio earn a death glare from Ryoko; but that didn't bother him what did was when Ama starting taunting him and Ryoko well mostly just him as Ama sang "Ezio and Ryoko are together"!  
That making Ezio and Ryoko blush furiously. "Awwwwww you guys are blushing" Ama pointed out while Aima was clueless at the time being since she was staring at Connor the whole time.

-time lapse-

Soon everyone quite down as Altair yelled at them while Connor was just plain old confused at to what was going on since very awkwardly Aima stuck to him literally not leaving his sight except when he has to go to the washroom obviously. While that went on there Ama was near Altair just staring at him like 'what are you doing?' face while he yelled at everyone while also trying to pull Aima away from Connor.

While that went on with Altair ,Ama turned her gaze towards Ezio who was trying to make it up to Ryoko who was on top of a tree for some reason. Once Ama saw that she had a great idea which ended up as: "Awwwwwwwwww! That's so nice of Ezio ,making up to Ryoko like that!" She said in a taunting manner and just enough to make Ryoko flinch and fall out of the tree, as she landed on top of Ezio.  
"When I said come down I meant on the ground not on me!" Ezio whined, "shush it all of you!" Altair yelled as he was sick and tired of this nonsense as well as trying to pull Aima off of Connor!

Okay guys that's where I'm ending it hope you enjoyed and sorry if it was rushed anyways hope you enjoyed bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay guys I decide to be smart and finally! Update! So so so sorry for the delay! I was caught up and lazy. And for now this will be the last chapter for this story, if I get time and you guys want me to; I will further go on with the chapters but for now this'll be the last chapter. So let's get on with the last chapter I guess...

* * *

It was yet another crazy day with the teachers and the apprentices. Though today a new apprentice arrived.

Lily was her name, she seemed quite sensible but that was at first!

She entered with her teacher's right by her side. As they began introducing themselves, "Evie Frye. Nice to meet you, I'm your teacher." As Evie spoke Lily couldn't help but silently snicker, as Evie's dear younger sibling twin; Jacob Frye copied his sister Evie; practically taunting her behind her back.

The first lesson began, off to a good start most would say as it was nothing but peaceful! And it would go on as it is now the whole day. Or so they thought?!

* * *

Later on Ryoko, Ama and Aima introduced themselves to the new apprentice. It went pretty well until Ryoko showed her true self!

A crazy, enthusiastic, short tempered idiot! Some may have thought this was enough to make Lily quite surprised? Though not at all as she was the same, who just hid behind the mask but now took it off! Her true identity had been revealed!

So the craziness had just begun with the new group member. Though this was just the beginning!

Catching sight of the handsome male that passed by the day dreaming Lily. He was all she could think about, what a handsome looking 'teacher!?' Fallen in love with the teacher Lily ran after him.

"Hi I'm Lily! I'm new here, so what's your name?" Lily asked. "I'm Connor Kenway, I'm a teacher here." Connor plainly replied. Lily began getting more and more in love with him as each second passed... As she finally grasped on him not letting go.

As soon as everyone saw what was going on they began trying to get Lily off of his leg yet who knew it would make things worse?

As Aima saw what Lily was doing, anger and rage filled her mind. She plunged herself at Lily who held onto Connor as close as possible. A cat fight was unleashed as they both fought for Connor?

Well a crazy day that was and got even crazier; as Jacob and Ezio (the Ezio silly not self aware and flirt type okay?) had a starring contest? Altair behind their backs as he yelled though when was it that they ever listened? Or mostly anyone for that matter.

Crazy day! When would the craziness be gone was the question.

* * *

Okay guys hope you enjoyed the crazy story so far! Tell me if you want this to continue and I'll work on it in the future! Till then see ya!


End file.
